This invention relates to a wheel lock for vehicles and more particularly to an improved, simplified and highly effective arrangement for locking a vehicle wheel.
There are certain classes of vehicles which are relatively small and light in weight. With such vehicles, even though they may embody some form of ignition system lock or other lock, it is desirable also to provide an arrangement for locking the wheel of the vehicle against rotation either to another component of the vehicle or to a fixed element so as to prevent theft. Such a lock should be capable of being carried conveniently on the vehicle or by the operator and yet should be effective to insure that the wheel of the vehicle can be securely locked.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved lightweight, compact and highly effective lock for the wheel of a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle lock that will be effective to lock a vehicle wheel and which may be conveniently stored and carried.